


[podfic] Armet

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Families of Choice, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Five wholesome pranks that Flower and Reid Duke pulled on the Las Vegas Golden Knights and one the team pulled on Flower.00:40:45 :: Written bySavedby.
Relationships: Marc-Andre Fleury & Vegas Golden Knights Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Gen Freeform Exchange2020





	[podfic] Armet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/gifts).
  * Inspired by [armet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970705) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpf-armet): to be added**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1chE29KtVte2-YSAFxLDMW1EDF5BLgZ1P):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:** to be added  


### Notes:

This was recorded for Yeswayappianway for the Gen Freeform Exchange 2020.  
Thanks to Savedby for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Additional credits:**  


* [Background image](https://i.dailymail.co.uk/1/2018/03/31/07/wire-2612250-1522478749-40_634x427.jpg),
* [Lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0) by Luna and Annapods.

**Content notes:**  
None iirc? Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
